


En la salud y en la enfermedad

by Mireyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: Tsumugi tiene fiebre y Natsume está más sincero de lo habitual





	En la salud y en la enfermedad

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de natsumugis, así que decidí hacer esta idea porque parecía simple. Luego decidí meterle algo de chicha, pero al final quise meterle tantas cosas que al final no ha llegado a nada ni he podido expresar nada de lo que quería. De todas formas es mi primer intento serio con los natsumugis, y son más complicados de lo que creía.

Si a partir de cuarenta grados de fiebre uno puede empezar a delirar y a tener alucinaciones, Tsumugi estaba seguro de que su termómetro estaba averiado, porque solo marcaba 38,5, pero juraría que delante de la puerta de su casa estaba viendo a Natsume. Con cara de tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más habitual del mundo pasarte por la casa de un compañero a las doce y media de la mañana de un día lectivo.

— No HAS ido al Instituto

— Tú tampoco — contestó Tsumugi por impulso, y el relámpago que destelló en la mirada de Natsume le advirtió que si se acababa de librar de un tortazo es porque tenía más pinta de muerto que de vivo y se estaba apiadando de él.

— Fui, pero me enteré de que HABÍAS llamado para decir que estabas enfermo y he VENIDO a ver como estabas — y por si las esperanzas de Tsumugi habían decidido levantarse un poco de los cinco metros bajo tierra en los que reposaban, añadió — No te hagas falsas ILUSIONES, si murieses sería un inconveniente para TODOS. Por eso he venido.

— Ah — la rapidez mental y la elocuencia nunca había sido el fuerte de Tsumugi — Lo siento. Pero de momento no estoy al borde de la muerte, solo es una gripe.

Natsume giró la cabeza como intentando mirar dentro de su casa.

— ¿Estás SOLO?

— Sí

— Me quedaré un rato a HACERTE compañía — Natsume empujó a Tsumugi para entrar. Y como no se movía del quicio de la puerta, le preguntó — ¿tienes alguna OBJECCIÓN?

Tsumugi fue de pronto consciente que estaba sin duchar, con un pijama sucio que había vivido tiempos mejores y que tenía el pelo enmarañado, y desde luego no eran las condiciones ideales para recibir visita. Especialmente cuando la persona que te visita te interesa de un modo algo más que amistoso y no quieres que te relacione con el olor de alguien que lleva sudando horas en cama con fiebre

“Todas”, fue lo que quiso decir

— Ninguna — fue lo que dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta. Natsume nunca jamás le había hecho caso y dudaba de que fuese a empezar a hacerlo en ese momento.

Natsume se adentró más en la casa y miró alrededor. Tampoco había mucho que ver; un salón con concina americana que conectaba directamente con las dos habitaciones, no había más. No era la primera vez que estaba en su casa, pero sí en esa casa. Cuando eran pequeños habían jugado juntos en la casa que tenían sus padres, antes de la primera bancarrota, un chalet adosado cercano a la casa de Natsume, con jardín. Ahora tenían este piso, de unos 50 metros cuadrados, con dos macetas en una de las ventanas. Al menos, ahora que su hermano se había ido a estudiar a una universidad de otra ciudad, tenía un cuarto para él solo.

— Tu casa solía ser más grande, senpai.

— Bueno, también era otra. Está es más acogedora y está más acorde con el Feng Sui, por eso tenemos menos cosas.

“Por eso y porque tuvimos que vender la mitad” pero no es algo que a Natsume le fuese a interesar saber ni a Tsumugi contar. Lo que pasó, pasó. Su casa era armoniosa y acogedora, y eso era lo único importante.

Natsume se dirigió a la cocina. Parecía estar inspeccionando.

— Senpai, ¿HAS comido algo desde que te has levantado?

— No. No me encontraba bien. De hecho no he salido de la cama hasta que he oído el timbre de la puerta.

Natsume suspiró.

— Me lo imaginaba porque no hay platos ni vasos SUCIOS en el fregadero. Con lo lento que es SENPAI, seguro que todavía estarían aquí si hubieses desayunado.

— Oye, también soy bastante ordenado.

— No REPLIQUES y SIÉNTANTE. Voy a prepararte una sopa o algo.

Tsumugi se sentó en la mesa del salón mientras veía a Natsume rebuscar entre los muebles de su cocina hasta que dio con unas sopas de sobre. Se preguntó si se le daría bien cocinar. Al fin y al cabo no era muy distinto de la alquimia y los experimentos que él hacía.  
No había mucho que cocinar ni nada experimental en una sopa instantánea y Tsumugi tuvo una taza humeante delante de él en menos de cinco minutos.

— TÓMATELA mientras esté caliente, Senpai. Te sentará BIEN.

Tsumugi sopló un par de veces la superficie antes de dar un sorbo. Se río.

— ¿QUÉ es lo que pasa?

— No sé, me resulta extraño que estés aquí siendo tan amable y cuidando de mí.

— Senpai, NO soy un monstruo. 

— No, desde luego que no, pero tampoco eres tan amable gratuitamente.

— Senpai, ME VOY ir y te dejo aquí solo.

De hecho, Natsume se levantó de la silla para irse, pero Tsumugi lo cogió de la muñeca.

— No, espera, era broma, era broma, no te vayas. Ya que has venido hasta aquí y estaba cuidando tan bien de mí…

Siempre que sonreía, Tsumugi tenía una expresión como triste al mismo tiempo, y Natsume era más blando de lo que parecía. Se sentó delante de él a regañadientes.

— TERMÍNATE la sopa.

Tsumugi fue obediente y se la bebió en silencio.

— La FIEBRE sube por la tarde.

— ¿Mmm?- preguntó Tsumugi mientras bebía.

— Quiero decir que vas a estar PEOR dentro de un rato. Me quedare CONTIGO hasta que vuelva alguien de tu familia.

— Ah… me encantaría que te quedases conmigo, pero ¿no te vas a aburrir?

— De lo que me estoy ABURRIENDO es de oírte quejarte, Senpai. Si quieres me quedo o si no me voy, pero haz el favor de no ponerme pegas para todo.

— Perdona. Claro que quiero que te quedes.

Natsume podía quedarse aquella tarde y toda la vida, si le apetecía, al lado de Tsumugi, pero era bien consciente de que no era una compañía especialmente agradable. Solo sabía hablar de sus libros y eso cuando estaba en plenas condiciones físicas y mentales, cosa que con fiebre y mareado no era el caso. Natsume se iba a aburrir cuidando toda la tarde de él enfermo, a no ser que…

— ¿Te apetece jugar a la play?

Natsume lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Tienes una Play STation?

— ¡Sí! Bueno, es antigua. Y no sé si aún funcionará, nadie la ha tocado desde que mi hermano se fue.

La play station había sido un regalo de uno de los novios de su madre después del divorcio, el único que a Tsumugi le había caído bien. De hecho, todavía les llamaba de vez en cuando para interesarse por cómo les iba, así que Tsumugi guardaba la consola como oro en paño ya que era un regalo de él, pero usarla no la usaba nunca, así que estaba abandonada, igual que la tele, en un rincón del cuarto.

Natsume entró en la habitación. Fue directamente a mirar si era capaz de conectar de nuevo la consola a los cables y no se fijó demasiado en la decoración de las estanterías, atestadas de libros, lo que fue una suerte, porque al lado de una foto de ellos tres sonrientes con los trajes de Switch, había una foto del antiguo Fine, con Eichi y él justo en el centro.

Dolía mirarla, pero Tsumugi prefería conservarla. Le ayudaba a recordar ciertas cosas.

— Todavía funciona — dijo Natsume. No tenía muchos juegos para escoger así que se conformó con el que había dentro de la consola, un juego de lucha — ¿TAMPOCO ves la tele, SENPAI?

— Creo que lo último que he visto fue el programa en el que saliste tú.

Natsume se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, y Tsumugi fue a hacerle compañía, pero Natsume le obligó a que se tumbara en la cama y se tapase.

\- Dentro de un rato vas a estar peor, Senpai. No quiero que cojas FRÍO.

Tsumugi no discutió con él y se limitó a verle jugar. Natsume al menos parecía estárselo pasando bien. Estaba tan absorto que posiblemente ni se diese cuenta si cerraba los ojos. Solo un momento, solo para descansar.

Cuando se despertó estaba más mareado y confuso que antes. La fiebre le había subido, tal y como había dicho Natsume y le costó darse cuenta de que lo que le había despertado era el roce suave de unos dedos apartándole los mechones sudados de la frente.

— ¿Natsume-kun?- intentó enfocarlo y se dio cuenta de que había muy poca luz — ¿Qué hora es?

— Llevas durmiendo toda la TARDE — Natsume estaba tumbado a su lado, con la cabeza en alto apoyada en el brazo que le quedaba libre — Te he dejado porque pensaba que te vendría BIEN pero te ha subido mucho la fiebre y empezaba a preocuparme.

— Lo siento… ¿te has quedado conmigo todo este tiempo?

Natsume bufó

— Esa es una pregunta ABSURDA, Senpai. Si estoy aquí es porque me he quedado. Tu madre no ha vuelto y no iba a dejarte solo.

— Perdona, tienes razón. Ha sido una pregunta estúpida.

— Ya es de noche, ¿es normal que tu vuelva tan TARDE?

— Pues… creo que hoy iba a tomar algo con unas compañeras de trabajo. No he querido decirle que estaba enfermo antes de que se marchara para no preocuparla, así que no creo que vuelva temprano.

A pesar de que ya le había apartado todos los mechones, Natsume le seguía acariciando la frente, y no parecía que quisiera parar. Le estaba poniendo un poco nervioso mirándolo fijamente, así que Tsumugi cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento.

— Senpai, ¿por qué eres así?

Tsumugi abrió un ojo.

— ¿Así como?

— Por qué aceptas todo como si fuera un castigo que te MERECIERAS o… como si no te importase.

— Solo estoy con la gripe. Todo el mundo pilla la gripe alguna vez.

— No estoy hablando de eso. No te hagas el TONTO conmigo.

Tsumugi tenía una idea de qué estaba hablando Natsume, pero no de por qué se decidía a sacar ese tema ahora. Debía de haber estado pensando mientras lo miraba dormir.

— ¿Es que no TE importa que la gente te trate mal?

— No es que no me importe…

— Pero no te importa tanto como debería — terminó Natsume.

— Si estás tan preocupado por ello, ¿no deberías empezar por tratarme tú mejor? — Tsumugi cerró los ojos — el día de hoy ha sido como un sueño.

Natsume le dio un golpe en la frente.

— Ay

— Es hora de que DESPIERTES de tu sueño, Senpai. De todas formas, aunque yo te tratase de otra manera, no cambiaría nada. Te acercarías a otra persona que te acabaría utilizando y DESCARTANDO sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos. Eres esa clase de persona que ayuda a otro sin tener en cuenta las CONSECUENCIAS de sus acciones, ni sobre los demás, ni sobre ti mismo.

Tsumugi estaba sin palabras. No esperaba que Natsume le hiciese un análisis tan acertado de sus acciones y no sabía exactamente como asumirlo teniendo en cuenta de que acababa de despertar de una siesta de cuatro horas con treinta y nueve de fiebre.

— Creo que… tienes razón. Pero ya ves, yo no sirvo para mucho. No destaco en nada, no soy especialmente bueno en nada y, como tú dices, se me da fatal entender a los demás o las situaciones. Así que ser de utilidad para alguien es como un regalo para mí.

Natsume puso cara de malas pulgas.

— Senpai, como vuelvas a hablar de ti mismo como si fueses una especie de bolsa de PAPEL inservible, te voy a volver a pegar. 

— ¿No vas a tener piedad conmigo, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta que estoy enfermo?

— Diría que no te lo meres, pero no me apetece que me repliques que estás DE ACUERDO conmigo.

Tsumugi se río flojito. La mano de Natsume seguía en su frente, pero hacia un rato que no le acariciaba, así que la cogió entre las suyas y la puso encima de su pecho.

— Oye, Natsume-kun, si yo no debería dejar que nadie sea malo conmigo, me lo merezca o no, ¿no debería alejarme de ti?

— Esto no tiene nada que ver, porque yo te…

Tsumugi no sabía leer las situaciones y Natsume era un mentiroso por naturaleza pero aún así los dos habían entendido perfectamente lo que había estado a punto de decir en ese instante. Había una extraña pesadez en el aire entre ellos, como si el momento se hubiese quedado congelado en el tiempo. Tsumugi seguía teniendo la mano de Natsume encima de su corazón, y él podía sentir como iba cada vez más y más rápido.

Pero Natsume no podía ir tan deprisa. Tenía asuntos que resolver primero.

— Senpai… hay cosas de mí mismo que yo también debería mejorar. Pero yo… no te trato así porque te odie. Yo no te odio.

Era la verdad, aunque no lo fuese totalmente. Ninguno de los dos era especialmente valiente a la hora de aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y aunque Natsume se sentía un poco hipócrita porque después de leerle la cartilla a Tsumugi él no había sido capaz de enfrentarse a sus propios miedos, tampoco se sentía con ánimo de sincerarse más.

Se tendría que conformar con eso por el momento.

Tsumugi estaba feliz como si fuera lo más bonito que le habían dicho en mucho tiempo.

— Muchas gracias, Natsume-kun. Por quedarte conmigo.

“Después de la guerra, esta tarde, siempre”.

Natsume se dejó caer del todo en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tsumugi y se acurrucó.

— Esta noche duermo AQUÍ.

No era una pregunta.

— ¿Seguro? Además, todavía es pronto...

— Como te he dicho antes, Senpai, si te mueres será un problema para todos. Por ESO me quedo.

Tsumugi sonrío. Colocó la sábana por encima de ellos y se abrazó a Natsume, que no se quejó. Estaban bien, los dos juntos.

Se lo merecían los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Según la wiki, Tsumugi tiene un hermano mayor, pero como me molestaba lo he mandado a estudiar a otra ciudad. La play que tienen supongo que sería la tres, porque yo estaba pensando en la dos, pero creo que les pilla demasiado lejos si tienen 17 años ahora, por mucho que se la regalasen hace tiempo.


End file.
